Chaotic Harmony
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Justin is under a lot of pressure as it is, you know, being captain of the guard and all. His stress levels can only sky-rocket as he finds himself the object of the baddest rat in the rosebush's interest. JennerXJustin. YAOI! Don't like don't read!
1. Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SECRET OF NIMH OR ANY OF THE ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: **Okay, so you guys can thank me for addin' this to the movies section. ^^

I found the rough draft of this story lyin' around my room an' decided it was worthy enough to continue.

So yes, I wrote a Secret of NIMH fic when I was 14, 15 maybe? 0.o Wow that's sad.

So uhm, I don't really have any plot bunny helpers other than seeing the movie again. -hangs head in shame- Yeeeaaa. Hope you like! It'll be a multi-chapter story. (Hopefully…) R&R Pwease! The bunnies are starvin' a bit over here. .

-----

Justin stood on the balcony of his top-of-the-tree room, smiling out at Thorn Valley below him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, taking in all the smells of the morning. From the cornucopia of aromas that filled his sensory register, he could easily pick out freshly baked bread from the bakery, fresh-cut flowers, roses and lilies in particular, candied apples, and that crisp familiar scent that always accompanied Autumn.

He opened his eyes and sighed happily. It was good to be alive. He continued his carefree survey of the town below when something in the distance caught his eye. He furrowed his brow and leaned farther out on the balcony, and squinted as the sparkle got closer. All at once his eyes widened and he threw himself to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his head.

Seconds later, Justin scrambled to his feet and spun around.

"No…"

Thorn Valley was covered in flames and smoke, and there was chaos everywhere you looked. The buildings and structures were falling down, burying countless mice and rats beneath the rubble. Numerous bodies already littered the streets and the stench of death hung in the air.

Justin could barely hear above the blood pounding in his ears. He was mildly aware of the gash over his right eye as the blood trickled down the brow and temporarily blinded him. The ragged breaths leaving his throat shook his body as he stood, wide-eyed and horrified, in his top-of-the-tree balcony. Tears began to fill his eyes as he stared at his burning town.

A distressed sound escaped his mouth and he fell to his knees, feeling more lost than he had ever felt in his entire life. All of a sudden, he heard someone laughing. He stood shakily and looked around, trying in vain to locate its source. A scream caught in his throat. Jenner stood in front of him, match in hand, laughing like a maniac. Large flames engulfed his being and he had demonic wings sprouting from his back.

"So long…"

"NOOOOO!!!"

Justin woke up screaming. He sucked in gulps of air and willed his body to cease shaking. His door slammed open and Brutus rushed inside. "What in the name of Nicodemus?! Justin??" He asked, clearly distressed. He rushed to his leader's bedside and put the candle he was carrying down on his nightstand.

"PUT THAT OUT!!!" Justin shrieked and threw a cup of water on the candle, extinguishing the light and casting the room into darkness. "Justin! Calm down! What's wrong?" Mr. Ages stood in the doorway. Justin stared straight ahead, still shaking. "The fire. The fire. Thorn Valley was--" He stopped and vomited over the side of his bed.

Brutus backed away as Mr. Ages rushed to Justin and grasped his shoulder. "Justin, you must calm yourself." He instructed. Justin sat up and wiped his mouth, gulping air in deep breaths. He finally met Brutus and Mr. Ages' eyes. "Where?..." He asked hesitantly. "You're safe, Justin. We're still in the rosebush." Mr. Ages quelled him softly.

Justin looked around the dark room and saw that he was, indeed, correct. He attempted to sigh in relief, but it ended up coming out as a rushed, nervous exhale. "Thorn Valley is safe, I assure you." Mr. Ages continued. Justin put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. "Of course. So sorry for waking you…" He said quietly. Brutus smiled gently. "Hey, it's cool. I'm up most of the night on duty anyways." Justin nodded.

He eyed the candle on his nightstand warily when Mr. Ages lit it again, but ignored his irrational anxiety, and instead tried to take comfort in the soft light it brought to the room. Mr. Ages patted his shoulder. "Well I suppose you chose a good time to wake up. We have a council meeting in 30 minutes." He commented as he and Brutus headed for the door. Justin groaned. "I forgot." Mr. Ages turned and sighed. "Well. Don't be late. We need you there." With that said, he and Brutus left Justin in the dark once more.

***

25 minutes later, Justin finally decided to put on a fresh tunic and head down to the council chamber. "Damn. I'm gonna be late." He lamented as he hurried through the hallways, excusing himself when he accidentally ran into an unsuspecting rat.

He finally reached the massive doors of the council chamber, and he took a deep breath to slow his pulse. He fixed his tunic and hair and entered the vast chamber. Several of the rats sitting in the council balcony shot Justin a dirty look, due to his tardiness, but otherwise ignored his presence. They were mainly focused on the speaker on the floor: Jenner.

"Relocating to Thorn Valley is nothing but pure foolishness. It would be more beneficial, and wiser, if we remained in the rosebush." Jenner preached. Justin found a spot next to Mr. Ages to stand. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "He's still going on about this?" He chuckled quietly. Mr. Ages nodded. "I'm afraid so." He whispered back. Justin made a sound of acknowledgement and continued to watch the black rat at the center.

"Always the same old thing with you, Jenner." A council member remarked. "Why do you insist on harping on this?" Another asked. Jenner grinned slyly and half-bowed. "I'm just looking out for our best interests." He finally saw Justin out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, Justin. So nice of you to join us today." He drawled, eyes locked on Justin with a smile on his curled-back lips. Justin did his best not to react to the larger rat, who was now fully facing him.

"What's your take on this? Surely the Captain of the Guard has an opinion." He baited. Justin frowned slightly, earning a wider grin from Jenner. "Would you care to share with us?" He asked with amusement apparent in his voice. Justin remained calm and replied simply. "No, not really. This is, after all, **your** meeting, right Jenner?" He mentally kicked himself when Jenner smiled deviously and turned back to the council in the balcony. "Yes. So it is."

The rest of the meeting, Justin stood next to Mr. Ages, jaw set and arms crossed tightly across his chest, as Jenner continued to rant and rave about the 'dangers of leaving the rosebush'. Every now and again, Jenner would smirk at Justin, and Justin fought the urge to grab something and throw it at him. There were plenty of large rule books and historical tomes that he could use, but he quickly thought better of it.

Attacking one of the most important rats essentially in the rosebush would surely get him suspended from his position, or even dismissed completely if they went as far as to call it battery. The look he imagined on Jenner's face when he suddenly felt a book lodge itself in his brain, however, was so funny that Justin couldn't help but chuckle, catching Jenner's attention once more. "Do you have something to add, Justin?" One of the elders asked.

Justin took one look at Jenner's poisonous expression and cleared his throat. "Uhm, no. Pardon the interruption." The council member who had addressed him nodded and motioned for Jenner to continue. Justin would have been able to hold his tongue if Jenner had ignored him. But of course, fate was against him. Jenner turned and smiled toothily at him. "Thank you, Cardias." That was the last straw. Justin shoved off of the wall, mumbled something that resembled 'excuse me' and stormed out of the room.

-----

**A/N: Whew. That took me forever ta type, thanks to procrastination. -.-' Ugh, GOD. Anyways, R&R. I like hearin' from my readers. . Even if you are one-time readers.**


	2. Frustrations Rise

**WOO HOO! CHAPTER 2 FINALLY! Sorry ta keep ya waitin'. .**

**I tried to keep up with it, but I've been kinda busy fangirlin' over Cirque du Freak and Beetlejuice lately. Eh heh heh… Yea.**

**Awkward OKAY ANYWAYS. Chapter 2 guys. R&R please. Maybe that will bring the plot bunnies back to life. D:**

Justin stormed out of the Council room and down the hallway, all the while cursing the black rat named Jenner. "Damn him… He is a fool to think the council will follow him blindly…" He muttered to himself. "Leave the rosebush… insanity…" He snorted.

He continued to wander the halls aimlessly. He was too angry to care where he was going. He soon found himself in the upper level of the rosebush, where it met the stone wall and yard. He stared out at the mid-day light, wondering why it scared Jenner so much.

Justin made a face and sat down, huffing. Why should he care about Jenner? It was the rat's fault that he had left the meeting in a huff. Why should he give a damn about him…?

He interlaced his fingers and stared ahead of him, his brain purged of all thoughts. His subconscious mind struggled to find a reason for Jenner's uncanny ability to make him so upset. Finding none, he closed his eyes, hoping for a moment of peace.

"Justin?" A deep voice shattered the peace quickly.

Justin sighed and opened one eyes, mildly acknowledging the speaker. "Brutus?" He answered back. "What happened back there?" The large rat asked as he sat down next to his friend.

Justin shrugged. "Jenner is a fool…" He responded lamely. Brutus snorted. "Tell me something new. What I meant was why did it upset you so much? Usually you just shrug off his attempts to irritate you. What was different?"

Justin didn't reply. What was different? He didn't know himself, to be honest. So he few Brutus the best lie he could think of at the moment. "I'm still tired from last night's events. I guess I was a ticking time bomb in there anyways." He chuckled dryly and relaxed when Brutus chuckled along with him.

"Yea I guess that would explain it. Well the meeting is over. Just thought I'd let you know. Nothing's changed. We're staying in the rosebush, regardless of Jenner's distaste, for now."

Justin's ears perked up. "For now?" Brutus nodded somberly. "Jenner's starting to make points that catch the Council's attention; points that could potentially mean we'll end up staying." Justin glared. That idiot…

"Well I for one will not stand by and let this happen!" Justin hissed and stood. Brutus gave him a quizzical look. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Justin ignored him and continued. "Jenner does NOT know what's best for us! He's not our leader—" Brutus interrupted him. "And neither are you, Justin."

Normally that would have knocked Justin down a few notches when he got like this, but Justin continued to fume, much to the dismay of his friend. "I'm going to give the Council—and Jenner—a piece of my mind!" He proclaimed before stomping off. Brutus shook his head. "He's gonna get himself into trouble one day…"

Jenner stood in the Council room silently as the members talked amongst themselves about his ideas. He hid a grin when he heard snippets of what they were saying. The majority seemed to agree with him. Leaving the rosebush was a stupid idea, and anyone who supported the move was a fool.

The doors slammed open and Jenner spun around in time to see a very pissed off Justin enter the room. If looks could kill, both rats would have been dead. They glared maliciously at each other. "Council members! I demand an audience!" Justin spoke, his voice reverberating off the walls.

Jenner sneered. "They're busy discussing my proposals." Justin made an effort to ignore him. Sensing this, Jenner pressed on. "My proposals to cancel the move to Thorn Valley. So far they seem to agree." Justin's eyes narrowed and he tried to keep his attention on the Council members, and not on the rat that was now standing dangerously close to him.

"They seem to favor the idea." Jenner breathed in Justin's ear. Justin suppressed a shiver and swallowed. "I'll be in my room when you decide to call on me." He stated eager to get away from Jenner. Brushing past him, he failed to notice the rat follow him out the door and down the hallway until it was too late.

"You don't like my ideas." A dark voice spoke behind him in the empty hallway. Justin turned and saw Jenner's poison green eyes peering at him. A smirk was fixed on his lips as he slowly advanced towards Justin, who found himself unconsciously stepping backwards.

"No. I don't. Moving to Thorn Valley is a smart idea, and for some reason, you don't like it." Justin shot back. He quirked an eyebrow when he felt his back hit the wall. Had he really backed up that far? Jenner's smirk split into a grin as he stopped in front of Justin.

"Really…" He drawled. Justin didn't like the way he was looking at him. There was something in his eyes that made Justin want to shiver, but he didn't dare move. Jenner took another step forward, slowly closing the gap between them. Justin hoped that someone would wander down the halls, but once again, fate was against him.

He was all alone in the hallway with Jenner, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	3. Confusion

**A/N: **Yay thanks so much for the reviews guys! You guys are the reason I keep writin'. Oh, an' you keep the plot bunnies alive so… yea. Yer quite useful. Hahaha.

Anyways, here's chapter 3. It's kinda long, but… meh that's okay, right? :)

R&R please.

Hope you enjoy. ;)

**-----**

Jenner's neon green eyes watched Justin carefully as Justin began to squirm visibly. Feeling devious, he pressed closer, trapping Justin against the wall between his arms. "Where are you going?" He asked, his voice quietly threatening.

Justin swallowed hard, but kept his expression cool. "I'm going to my room to await the council's summon." He instantly regretted saying anything when Jenner's face split into a wide grin.

"Shall I accompany you?" He hissed. In flash, Jenner had grabbed Justin's wrists, and pinned them above his head on the wall. Justin's expression cracked and showed a look of anxiety. "Jenner, let go of me."

"I don't think so. Question is…" Jenner spoke, leaning in close next to Justin's ear. With a smile, he whispered "What are you gonna do about it…?" He felt the smaller rat shiver. Pressing his whole body against the brown rat, Jenner flicked his tongue out and licked Justin's ear gently, earning another shiver and a sharp inhale from Justin.

"Jenner…" Justin's voice came out shaky. Damn. He tried again. "Jenner… Stop this." His breath hitched when a deep rumble sounded in Jenner's chest and he bit him lightly on the neck.

"I ask again." Jenner drawled. "What are you gonna do about it." He bit harder, causing Justin to unintentionally arch against him. Justin quickly pulled away and strained against Jenner's grip. "Let go…" Damn, his voice was shaky again. His throat felt dry, and he pulled away again.

Jenner tightened his grip and leaned away to stare intensely into Justin's eyes, which now showed a hint of fear. "No." He said flatly. Justin narrowed his eyes. "Why…" He didn't expect Jenner to find his question funny, but he did. He laughed. The bastard laughed at him.

Feeling anger boil in his veins, he asked again, his voice hard. "Why." Jenner stopped laughing, but his eyes still held a twinkle of amusement. "Why?" He leaned close again, inches from Justin's face. Justin lost a little confidence and his expression softened. "Because… I've found a new toy to play with." Jenner rumbled, causing Justin to shiver, from fear or thrill, he didn't know which anymore.

He stiffened when he felt Jenner's lips in his neck again, and couldn't help but moan. "I'm not your, ahh, toy." His hands curled into fists and he felt his knees getting weak. Jenner knew what he was doing; there was no doubt about that.

Jenner ignored Justin's retort and ran his tongue up Justin's neck. Justin once again arched against him. Jenner grinned. "I do believe I've found your weak spot." He purred, closing his lips around the large vein in Justin's neck, causing Justin to moan and strain against his grip. "Jenner, stop…" He whispered.

Jenner gave Justin one last gentle bite before pulling away, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Justin did the best he could to glare at him, but for some reason, his eyes wouldn't focus and he felt light-headed. "You still don't like my plan?" He asked innocently. Justin couldn't find his voice so instead he shook his head.

Jenner chuckled and pressed against him once more. Justin squeezed his eyes closed and tried to shut Jenner's deep voice out. "I supposed I will have to convince you then."

To Justin's surprise, Jenner let go of his wrists. He instead grabbed the back of Justin's neck and pulled him closer, latching on to his neck like a leech. Justin tried to pull away, but squeaked when Jenner bit him again, harder this time. Shakily, Justin gripped the back of Jenner's cape and dug his nails into his broad shoulders. Jenner grunted, but otherwise showed no sign in noticing.

"That hurt." Jenner spoke with a steely edge to his otherwise quiet voice as he glared into Justin's face. Feeling uncomfortable, Justin squirmed and hissed back. "Good."

A deep sound came from Jenner's throat, and Justin found himself lifted up against the wall. He unconsciously wrapped his legs around Jenner's waist, and instantly cursed himself when he saw the smug grin spread its way across Jenner's face.

"Well, well." He said, still grinning. Justin resisted the urge to slap him like the petty female he currently felt like. "I just don't wanna fall… Asshole." He snapped lamely. Jenner chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Yes I'm sure." Justin glared and Jenner chuckled again. "Are you attempting to intimidate me, Captain?" Justin refused to answer his jeer.

Jenner noticed Justin's hands had repositioned themselves around his neck. Smiling more, he leaned in close again and licked Justin's neck again. He didn't see Justin's eyes flutter shut, but he felt his muscles tense and his grip on his neck tighten. "Your neck is sensitive." Jenner drawled seductively.

Justin groaned inwardly. Why didn't he stop this? He had no idea, and found it had become extremely difficult for him to think with Jenner attacking his neck. Placing gentle kisses up Justin's neck and jaw, he paused and looked into Justin's deep brown eyes. They looked mildly unfocused, and filled with a mix of ecstasy, confusion and anger.

Justin in turn stared back into Jenner's green eyes. Had they always been a deep jade color? Justin couldn't remember. He didn't often find himself looking in Jenner's eyes this close proximity. They looked at each other quietly for a few moments, both waiting for the other to crack.

Justin cracked.

No knowing why or for what reason, he grabbed Jenner's shoulders and pulled him forward into a crushing kiss. Caught off guard, Jenner let go of Justin's neck, giving Justin time to think of a plan. Seeing no other possible option, he swung his right fist hard and nailed Jenner in the jaw, sending them both crashing to the floor. Jenner stood up and grinned. Justin sat up warily, breathing hard, glaring up at Jenner from the floor. Jenner touched his jaw tenderly then chuckled.

"That's going to be sore tomorrow." He wiped the blood from his lip. Justin snorted. "Good. I hope it will." Jenner leaned down and captured Justin's chin between his pointer finger and thumb. "Be careful. You're in no position to talk back." Justin acknowledged this subconsciously, seeing as he was still on the ground and Jenner was standing over him.

"See you around." Jenner purred, nibbling his ear gently before straightening up and walking back down the hall to his own room, his black cape flying out behind him. Justin was almost sad to see him go, but quickly shook the thought from his head. He scooted back until he touched the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees, breathing slowly, trying to slow his racing pulse. He was so confused.


	4. Lies, Lies, and more Lies

**A/N: **Woo-hoo! Chapter 4!!! I'm so happy about this story so far. It's one 'a my better ones, one of the best actually.

A special thanks to **Dark Fox Tailz**. Thanks so much, man! Yer one of my biggest plot bunny feeders. xD You are truly amazin', dude. I'd die without you… uhm, that's awkward I guess… Sorry. –sweatdrop-

-frantically brushes off arms- AWKWARD DUST BE GONE!!! (old tradition with my friends from middle school)

Anyways…

So here's chapter 4!!!

-----

Justin eventually made it to his room. However, the going was slow and he cautiously checked all of the dark corners as he passed them. To anyone who happened to pass him in the hallway, Justin probably looked like a paranoid schizophrenic. He walked slowly and slightly hunched over, as his eyes darted from corner to corner feverishly.

He couldn't help it.

Every time he thought of the events of the day, his pulse would race and he would have to sit down, to clear his head and to keep from passing out from light-headedness. During one of his panic attacks, the blood was pounding so hard in Justin's head that he didn't hear the soft approach of footsteps.

He jumped and jerked away from the hand that placed itself on his shoulder. He sighed deeply with relief when he found himself gazing into the gentle gold eyes of Nicodemus. "My child, is something bothering you? I've never seen you jump like that." He spoke gently.

Justin realized that he must look strange, sitting in the hallway alone with his head between his knees. "Oh, uhm." Justin stammered. "No, everything's fine, Nicodemus." He faked a smile and stood up. The elderly rat watched him brush himself off dramatically.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled." His whispery voice sounded monstrous in Justin's head. Was he that easy to read? "Troubled? No, I'm alright. Just, uh, tired." Justin lied. Nicodemus wasn't convinced, but he nodded and patted Justin's shoulder. "Very well." He then continued his slow walk down the hallway, humming quietly to himself.

Justin waited until Nicodemus turned the corner, and his tail disappeared, then spun on his heel and tore off down the hallway towards his room. He hurried in and slammed and locked the door. He dragged his feet as he stumbled to his bed and collapsed on top of it, exhausted and falling asleep instantly.

***

"JUSTIN!!!" There was urgent pounding on the wooden door. Justin jerked awake and almost toppled off the bed. "JUSTIN, FOR GOD'S SAKE, OPEN UP!!!" More pounding. Tripping over his sheets, Justin sprinted to door and threw it open to reveal a very pissed off Mr. Ages.

"What?! What's going on?!" Justin asked frantically, only to be grabbed by the front of his tunic and pulled down the hallway. "HEY!" Mr. Ages was shaking his head irritably. "I cannot believe you slept for 24 hours. You're late. Again." Justin's mind couldn't process what he had just heard.

"Twenty… Four… I SLEPT ALL DAY AND NIGHT?!?!" He exclaimed. "Yes. Good thing I noticed you were missing or you might have missed this morning's council meeting."

'Council meeting? Oh no, Jenner…'

Mr. Ages didn't see Justin's face go slack with anxiety, and he didn't feel Justin's body tense up, but he did hear the strain in Justin's voice when he spoke. "Actually, uhm. I know why I slept so much." Mr. Ages turned and then stopped when he saw the look on Justin's face. "Oh? Why's that? You don't look so good…"

Justin's eyes were slightly dilated and there were small beads of sweat on his forehead. "I, uh, actually have been in bed sick. That's why I left the meeting earlier, err well, I guess it would be yesterday." He held his breath as Mr. Ages swept a trained eye over him, and let it out when he let go of his tunic.

"Yes, you do look rather ill. Well we can't have you infecting everyone, so go ahead back to your room and rest some more." Justin nodded and watched him go. When he was sure Mr. Ages was out of earshot, he sighed and smacked himself in the forehead. "Great, Justin. That's two important people you've lied to recently."

He slumped off, once again letting his feet carry him wherever they wanted. They led him to the East Invention Wing. He knew where he was going by now, and headed towards the workshops.

A smile touched his lips when he saw a solitary white rat sitting at a workbench, obviously tinkering with a new gadget to help the colony. Her hammer fell silent and her ears perked up at the sound of footfalls. She turned defensively but smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Joralyn." Justin greeted her. Joralyn pushed her engineering goggles up on top of her head, exposing her dark red eyes. "Hello, Justin. What brings you to my humble abode?" She asked cheerily, her friendly Irish accent comforting Justin. He smiled at his albino friend.

"Aren't you supposed ta be at the council meetin'?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Justin didn't his best to keep his expression cheerful and shrugged. "I didn't feel like going." Joralyn nodded and turned back to her work, not asking further questions. Justin settled down quietly next to her on the workbench.

"What are you working on now?" He asked, staring at the strange contraption in her paws. She looked up and smiled shyly. "Oh, this? It's just a device ta help slice food faster." She held the object and turned it so he could see. "Much more efficient than knives."

Justin smiled. "That's cool. So, uhm, I had a question for you…" He asked slowly. Joralyn was the only rat in the colony that he fully trusted. They'd been together since birth, so she was basically his little sister. She looked at him, her red eyes bright. Justin shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's say… there's a guy. And he seems to really have a thing for you, and he starts doing inappropriate things to you, when you don't want him to. What would you do?" He rambled. Joralyn furrowed her brow and growled. "I'd castrate him, that's what I'd do. No man is allowed to touch me without my permission." Justin nodded.

"Alright, how about this. What if he's extra pushy and hot-headed and not matter what you do he doesn't listen to you and keeps bothering you and—" He stopped and looked away. Joralyn was looking at him peculiarly. "Why do you ask me these things?" She questioned softly. Justin couldn't believe he was doing this but…

"Just curious. Wanted to see how tough you really were. People were talking crap about you. They said you were easy." He smiled quickly. Joralyn's eyes caught on fire and she stood, hammer in hand. "THEY DID, DID THEY. Well WELL!!! I'll show them a thing or two!!!" She stormed out, still holding the hammer, looking for a skull to bash in.

Justin hung his head shamefully. "Good job, Justin. Third person in a row. You win…" He sat silently alone in the workshop, listening to the soft crackle of the fire.


	5. Crossed Boundaries

Even though he was alone, Justin found comfort in the silence of the workshop. He didn't know how long he had been staring into the dying fire, but he was almost certain it had more than 45 minutes since Joralyn left. His vision was beginning to blur and his eyes burned, but the fire was so enchanting. He loved watching the little sparks dance around the smoke and burn out. He rubbed his eyes wearily and sighed.

"You're still here?" Justin turned and saw Joralyn walking in the door. "Gods I thought you went back to your room after I left." She mused as she began to put her tools away. Justin put his mask back on.

"Nope, never left." He smiled. "I was waiting for your return, fair maiden." He added, batting his eyelashes at her. She laughed and threw a towel at him, which he caught easily. "Oh shut up." She giggled. Justin handed the towel back to her. "Justin…" She said slowly. He looked at her, softening his expression when he saw her face. "Yes…?"

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have skipped that meeting…" Her tone caused Justin's stomach to drop. "Why." He asked expectantly. She looked up at him and his heart faltered as she spoke. "They approved Jenner's motion… We're staying here." She said gravely.

Justin stumbled back a step and sat down heavily on the bench. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you now or let you figure it out later…" Justin couldn't breathe. Joralyn stared at him for a few moments before busting out laughing. Justin jumped and gave her a weird look.

"Oh MAN you shoulda seen yer face!" She continued cackling. Justin blinked at her. His mind didn't comprehend what was happening. But slowly, he started to understand, and he felt anger swell in his chest. Leaving Joralyn laughing to herself, he stormed out of the workshop, mad as a hornet. All the rats that passed him made sure to steer clear of him.

He walked into his room and slammed the door. He didn't even get a chance to sit down on his bed before there was a knock. Growling, he stood up and opened the door, instantly wishing he had ignored it. Jenner stood in the doorway smirking.

"My, my. Someone's in a bad mood." His tone was dark, and Justin did the best he could not to slam the door in his face. "Jenner. How was the meeting?"

"Oh I wouldn't know." Jenner said cryptically as he walked past Justin and into his room. "I didn't go." He said over his shoulder. Justin furrowed his eyebrows as Jenner walked around his room slowly, his hands behind his back, looking at his shelves. "You didn't?"

"Of course not. They didn't need me there. Besides, it would have been boring without you there." Justin bristled at Jenner's arrogant statement-smirk combo. "Yes I'm sure…" He said sarcastically. Jenner turned slowly, and once again, Justin wished he could take it back. "A bad mood indeed…" Jenner's voice dropped an octave, filling Justin's stomach with squirming knots.

Jenner took a step forward, and Justin stepped back. Why did this seem familiar?... He swallowed hard when he felt his back touch the door and heard it click shut. Jenner's expression was blank as he reached around him and locked it, his eyes never leaving Justin's. "What did I tell you about talking back?"

Justin shivered at Jenner's deep tone. Standing this close to him made Justin realize just how much taller Jenner was. He towered over him! There was no way he'd get lucky again. Jenner gently held his chin between his forefinger and thumb. "I didn't hear you…" He spoke again, softer this time.

Justin couldn't find his answer. It wasn't like Jenner to be so… intimate. It was scary. "I… I don't have to answer…" Justin said boldly. Jenner cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh no?" He hissed dangerously. Justin felt his boldness and security slip away with each second he stared into Jenner's acidic eyes. "Says who?" Jenner pushed. Justin spoke softly. "I… I do… You don't get to tell me what to—" He didn't finish his sentence.

Jenner seized his lips in a heated kiss. Justin felt all of his muscles tense up, and he almost fell into a catatonic state. He felt his mind fog over, but there was still a small edge of sanity lingering within the fog. His mind screamed no, but his body screamed yes.

His damn treacherous body… He raised a hand to push Jenner away, but his wrist was caught and held above his head. Jenner licked his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Justin didn't dare object. Jenner's tongue snaked into his mouth and explored every inch, tangling with Justin's own tongue.

Jenner's tongue burned the inside of Justin's mouth, but somehow it didn't bother him as much as it should of. He flinched slightly when Jenner's fingers began to venture inside of his shirt and up his side, tracing each individual rib with his thumb. Justin couldn't stop himself from moaning quietly. Jenner let his fingers venture across Justin's chest, pausing temporarily to apply pressure to his nipple. Justin arched against Jenner, and a moan passed his lips again.

Jenner broke the kiss and began working on Justin's neck again. Justin's voice came in ragged staggering bursts, and it took all the willpower he possessed to keep his member tucked safely inside his body. Justin began to shake with each breath he took, and Jenner couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"How are you holding up, Captain?" Jenner whispered softly against Justin's neck, sending chills all over the other's suffering body. Justin blatantly refused to answer Jenner.

That was a bad mistake.

Jenner's hand snaked between their bodies, and he began to slowly massage the small slit concealing Justin's aching cock. A long moan tore its way out of Justin's throat, and he almost collapsed. His knees locked, but he refused to fall. He wouldn't let his body get the best of him.

Jenner gently took his earlobe in his mouth and began to suck slowly on time with his gentle strokes. Small helpless noises met his ears as he applied pressure to his rubbing. He could feel Justin's tip threatening to slide out any minute. Feeling crafty, he slid down to his knees and smirked up at Justin. Justin looked down at him with hooded eyes.

Justin already knew what Jenner had in mind, and he almost let his shaft slide free with anticipation. However, two could play this game, so he kept his muscles tensed. Jenner wanted it? He'd have to get it.

Almost as if he sensed Justin's thoughts, Jenner chuckled softly. He gripped Justin's hips and held him against the door. Justin's heart pounded blood into his ears as he watched Jenner's tongue flick out of his mouth. As soon as he felt the wet muscle against his slit, Justin let loose a cry of ecstasy before clamping his hand over his mouth, and tangling the other in Jenner's cloak.

Jenner licked the slit again, feeling the tip under his tongue. A devious thought crossed his mind and he boldly stuck his tongue into the slit. Justin's hips bucked forward, but Jenner held them firmly in place. He tasted the sweet pre-cum that was no doubt leaking from Justin's weeping shaft.

"C'mon, Justin. Let it go." He whispered sensually. Justin's face was flushed red, and Jenner could see his chest heaving. He had his eyes shut, and shook his head quickly. Jenner stuck his finger into the slit and massaged the member's head slowly. Justin's hips bucked forward once more before his cock slid out and into Jenner's hand. Jenner grinned in victory.

For a moment, he just looked at his prize. His eyes traveled up the body of his captive. Truly a beautiful creature. He smiled. "Looks like I've won." He rubbed his thumb over the head of Justin's throbbing member, smearing pre-cum over the surface. Noticing that Justin was about to collapse any moment, Jenner let go of Justin's member, getting a small noise of protest from him, and led him to his bed, where he sat him down.

Getting back on his knees, he firmly gripped Justin's member once more, causing Justin to throw his head back in utter bliss. He lapped up the sticky pre-cum and slowly took Justin in his mouth inch-by-agonizing-inch. He glanced up at Justin. The brown rat had his hands twisted in the bed sheets, his head was thrown back, his mouth open in a silent moan.

Jenner despised silence. He grazed his teeth up the length of Justin's sensitive member, earning a very delightful response.

"J-Jenner…" Justin quietly moaned out.

Hearing his name sent ripples of excitement through Jenner's body. He licked the heavy length from base to tip, and flicked his tongue over the head, teasing the slit carefully. Justin bucked forward, almost coming off the bed. He didn't really want to choke Jenner, but the assault on his sex was killing him.

"Jenner… I'm… I'm gonna…" Justin's voice was strained as he back arched dramatically.

Jenner leapt up and captured Justin's exclamation with a harsh kiss. Justin's seed shot onto his stomach and Jenner's tunic. He gripped Jenner's shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. His cries died down and Jenner softened the kiss, melting any remains of hate that Justin held for him at that moment.

With a soft chuckle, Jenner looked into Justin's dark brown eyes, smiling. "I must say that was fantastic. Sadly, I have a meeting to attend." He stood and wrapped his long cape around himself, covering up the white stain on his shirt.

"So sorry to leave you like this." He said softly to the still slightly-aroused Justin, who was looking at him with a look of imploring confusion. He kissed Justin's sweaty forehead gently. "I promise I'll be back." He whispered gently. With one last smile, he unlocked the door, and left without another word.

Justin sat panting lightly on his bed, feeling somewhat at a loss. He chose to ignore the millions of thoughts racing through his head. His fogged mind was thinking one thing: sleep. He tore his tunic off and curled up on the bed, falling asleep in seconds.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: God this took forever. I kept getting side-tracked. I hope you know it took hours of research to figure out the anatomy of a male rat! BE GREATFUL! Anyways, sorry it took so long!


	6. Coming to Terms

A/N: This story is kinda cut short due to loss of motivation and inspiration. Hope you guys like the conclusion!

o-o-o-o-o

Jenner hurried down the hallway with his cloak clutched tight around him, hiding his tell-tale stain. There was no way he'd be able to lie his way out of that one. His tunnel vision caused him to ignore everyone around him as he made for his room. His mind was still buzzing from the experience with Justin moments before.

It had made adrenaline scream thru his veins, colors explode in his vision, and music fill his ears. There were no words to truly describe it. It had been…

"Exhilarating…" He breathed to himself. He came to a stop in front of his room before entering, shutting the door behind him. He removed his cloak and dirtied shirt, shivering gently at the sudden lack of warmth. Justin… Justin had been warm…

He sank down onto his bed, brow furrowed, hands clasped in front of him. Why was he attracted to him? Never before had he ever questioned himself on the matter. He hated Justin; hated that he was so full of himself; hated that he believed the lies Nicodemus was feeding them; hated him just for the sake of hating him. His frown deepened.

So what? What was it? What was it that drew him to the brown rat? Surely not his looks; aside from his delicious body, Justin was as plain as any rat. His personality was the greatest source of his hate. His heart skipped as he remembered Justin melting into his kiss; the way he had looked at him when he left; the sheer beauty of his climax.

Jenner shut his eyes and massaged his temples. His thoughts were giving him headache. He'd just as soon do the whole thing again before trying to figure out his feelings. He was a man of action. His green eyes flashed as his statement sunk in.

"Actions… speak louder than words…" He whispered, finally starting to get it. "Actions… speak louder than words." He repeated, standing to his feet, grabbing a new black tunic and a ruby red cloak, clasping it with a green jewel. He left the room and started the long trek down the hallway to Justin's room. A feral grin split his face, and a chuckle echoed in the empty hall.

o-o-o-o-o

Justin woke up slowly, his head full of mist. He sat up in his bed, blushing when he noticed he was naked, flash backs of Jenner's attention deepening the blush. The brown rat slowly got to his feet and changed his tunic. He stretched, cracking his back nicely, and looked around his room. Nothing was out of place. Feeling groggy and hungry, he left his room.

Yawning as he walked, he almost collided with at least 3 people. After his third yawn, he opened his eyes, gradually registering the figure approaching him.

Jenner.

He froze in his tracks. Jenner strode right up to him, grinning like a fox.

"Good to see you up and about, Captain." He said the title sensually, causing Justin to suppress a shiver.

"Yea, I guess." He remarked back, watching his tone. Growing nervous, he looked anywhere but at Jenner. "So, h-how'd the meeting go?" He asked.

Jenner shrugged, taking joy in Justin's current flustered state.

"It went fine; same as all the other meetings." He lied smoothly. Justin nodded.

Jenner quickly surveyed their surroundings before leaning closer to Justin and pecking him on the lips. Justin took a moment to pull back, eyes questioning him.

"What?" Jenner asked with laughter evident in his voice. "You suddenly don't want my kisses?" He hid his slight hurt.

Justin looked down and fidgeted with the edge of his blue tunic. "N-no… it's just… I'm a little confused…" He admitted.

Jenner's eyes narrowed slightly. "About?"

Justin's blush deepened in hue. "About… earlier…" Jenner cocked his head slightly.

"Mind explaining that a little more?" He asked gently. Justin shrugged at his comment.

"Maybe… but not out here… you know, where people can hear us." He said, finally raising his eyes to meet Jenner's. Jenner contemplated for a moment, and then nodded, walking back in the direction of his room. Justin reluctantly followed him.

o-o-o-o-o

Jenner shut the door and sat down in his desk chair, spinning it to face the still-standing Justin. He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the brown rat to speak. Justin was looking everywhere but at him with his hands twisted in the hem of his tunic. Not wanting to scare him off, Jenner waited patiently.

Justin cleared his throat. "Uhm…" His voice shook. "Jenner, this whole situation has been… well I just don't…" He twisted his hands tighter in his shirt. A steady blush had appeared on his face as he slowly raised his gaze from the floor to look into Jenner's jade eyes.

"You frighten me." He finally said, never breaking eye contact with the black rat in the chair. Jenner's brow creased slightly but he remained silent.

"Your main motive always seems to involve complete disregard for anyone but yourself. You'd do anything to get what you want, and it wouldn't matter who got hurt in the process." Justin's voice rose in volume. "You're cruel and heartless and… and…" He stopped short. Jenner had gotten up and was now standing in front of him.

"And?" Jenner said softly, a weird look on his face. It looked almost like fear. Justin couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his chocolate brown eyes.

"And I don't know how the hell you managed to make me love you." Justin whispered.

Jenner felt his heart jump as he stared at Justin, unable to believe what he had just heard. Surely he was imagining things.

"W… what did you say?" Jenner choked on his words. Justin looked at his feet again, blushing harder.

"I said I… uhm…" He looked at Jenner again as he felt a cool hand cup his burning cheek. His green eyes bored into his skull, waiting for his answer.

"I… I said I love you…" Justin stammered out. Jenner's whole face seemed to light up.

Next thing the rats knew, they were tangled in a passionate embrace playing thumb wars with their tongues. Jenner felt Justin's shaking hands unclasp his cape, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Jenner slid his hands up Justin's ribs, taking his tunic with him, and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the ground.

Justin whimpered when Jenner slid his knee between his legs, rubbing the inside of his thigh gently. His locked his arms around Justin's waist, holding him tight. Justin allowed himself to slump slightly to increase the friction on his groin. Justin's light moan sent shivers up Jenner's spine. He pushed Justin back on the bed and kneeled over him.

Licking a hot trail from Justin's collar bone to his ear, Jenner began to gently massage Justin's slit. Justin's breathing picked up and his eyes fluttered shut. Jenner kissed down Justin's throat to his shoulder. He bit down hard on the muscle between Justin's throat and shoulder, drawing blood. When he began to suck on the cut harshly, Justin moaned more. Justin's blood tasted sweet to him; like some twisted kind of candy.

Justin arched himself into Jenner before letting his cock slide free with a whine. Jenner gripped I gently and began to pump it slowly, enjoying the feeling of Justin pressed up into him. Justin opened his eyes when he felt Jenner's cock bump against his backside. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"Impressive, yes?" Jenner purred. Justin blushed hard and nodded shyly. Letting go of Justin, Jenner offered Justin his fingers and instructed him to suck, which Justin did without a second thought. Little mewling noises trickled out of Justin's mouth as he sucked mercilessly on Jenner's fingers, sending a line of fire spreading from Jenner's fingers to his gut.

"Enough." He commanded hoarsely. He needed to feel Justin. Gripping Justin's hips, he flipped the other rat over with ease, making him squeak. Justin's voice was pleading as he looked over his shoulder at the black rat.

"Jenner… please…" He whined. With a grunt, Jenner thrust all three of his fingers into Justin, making him shriek. Jenner gently massaged Justin's side with his other hand, whispering apologies. Justin chuckled and then winced.

"Sadist…"

Jenner purred in response, "Masochist…", pushing himself into Justin, taking him to the hilt. A long strangled, escalating moan erupted from Justin. Jenner began his thrusts, hitting Justin's prostate every time, making his moans turn to screams.

The fire that was coiled in Justin's belly unraveled and he saw stars as he screamed Jenner's name. At the same time, Jenner spilled his seed inside Justin, marking him as his own.

The black rat pulled out of Justin carefully, and rolled over next to him, capturing him into a warm embrace.

"Perhaps staying here wouldn't be so bad…"

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Bah, I feel that lemon coulda been better. Anyways, hoped you liked this conclusion! R&R as usual!


End file.
